


Tripping right back

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto had a good suspicion of what could have developed between them and that was why he had thrown up so many barriers and why he had done all he could to keep everything between them but to be alone with Kakashi now, even Naruto knows his limits. It's such a bad idea, he'll end up falling harder than ever this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are plenty of themes I like to play with in order to see where I can go with them. There are so many themes i'm struggling with so I end up doing one shots in order to work it out.
> 
> 'Resisting love for means of self preservation' 'Scared of loving and being loved' all themes I want to explore eventually. Not really this though this is something I felt I had to write. Still I hope you darlings enjoy it ^_^

They were supposed to go with friends. It was never supposed to be just them. Naruto had planned it that way so that they wouldn’t have to see the movie by themselves. Plans rarely worked out but he had invited what he had thought were sureties.

Yet somehow he ended up with only himself and Kakashi by the ticket booth. Kakashi shrugged and Naruto felt anticipation along with fear in his gut.

“Just us?” Kakashi asked as Naruto slid his phone back into his jeans. Naruto plucked a stray piece of grey thread off his pants before he nodded. “Then since it is just us, and that we are on time, let’s pick something and go to the food line.”

“Why not, at least I can make sure you buy your own food for once.” Naruto sniggered and ignored the fake hurt look Kakashi sent his way. “Tell me you don’t steal food from helpless friends Kakashi… I’ll wait.”

“I’m innocent until you bring about proof.” Kakashi grinned and Naruto rolled his eyes before he shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoody. “3D movie or not?”

“I didn’t go looking for my 3D glasses for nothing, let’s go and find good seats.”

“Look at the time, everyone is at work or school, it’ll be empty.” Naruto pointed out as they got in line.

“Rather not take any chances and go early.” Was the reply he got and Naruto gaped at the man’s back. He watched in disbelief as Kakashi rolled his shoulders to relieve shirt stretching the black shirt more.

“This from the man that is never early.” Naruto pointed out dryly. “Ever, with the worst excuses that I know you and Obito use to mess with us.”

“I’ll have you know Obito’s excuses are authentic.” Kakashi huffed as he bought his ticket. Naruto brushed past him with a huff and the man laughed. “You guys are so easy to mess with.”

“I’m very aware.” Naruto muttered as he steeled himself.

X

“I swear you’ll eat anything.” Kakashi breathed after Naruto made his order. “Have mercy on your body. The movie isn’t that long.”

“Two and a half hours?” Naruto snorted. “Shush, when you run out of food I want you to keep your hands to yourself and away from the food.”

“Just the food?”

“On your side.” Naruto cut in dryly. “Behave.” He listened to Kakashi’s order as the man placed it and glared at him when the man got his change and received his ticket. “I can’t believe you just criticized me a second ago. Just a few seconds ago you said to have mercy on my body!”

“You threatened to starve me.” Kakashi shrugged as he read over his order. “And it isn’t anywhere near the sheer level of yours but it is a little healthier.”

“Because of the dip on your nachos?” Naruto mumbled as he read the receipt. “Keep lying to yourself.”

“I’m claiming half of one those slices of pizza.”

“You’re claiming a stab to the hand.” Naruto muttered.

“They never search you, we could have snuck in food.”

“Next time then.” Slid out his mouth so quickly that Naruto cursed himself. “We’ll tell the whole group to walk with something. Maybe I can put a shake or cake in my jacket.”

“That place you like so much? With the cats for a logo.”

“Judge all you want they have awesome cakes.” Naruto hissed before he spotted his order, “Look my snack approaches.”

“I know you didn’t call that a snack.” Kakashi muttered as the tray came their way. “You’ll have to put it in another seat.”

“Just like I do at home.” Naruto shrugged.

X

They brushed when going to their seats, nothing special but Naruto’s heart still pinged all the same. His breath caught when instead of sitting on his right Kakashi switched to his left instead. The whole place was empty and he knew it would remain so. A few people might come in but he had picked the time for a reason.

The creak when Kakashi placed his feet up on the chair ahead of him made his scoff loudly before he did the same after he kicked off his shoes. It was a habit, he liked going to movies when he could. It wasn’t an often thing but he had wanted to see the movie.

He also wanted others around as a buffer so he wouldn’t be so aware of Kakashi but you couldn’t get everything. His tray of food easily went in the unoccupied seat and he checked his phone for the time before he slid it back in his pocket.

A large crunch startled him and he met Kakashi’s gaze as the man was looking away from him. “The screen isn’t even on yet.” He pointed out with a grin.

“My stomach is on.” Was the quick reply. “You see something else to do besides eat and wait?” A pause while Kakashi swallowed. “Usually the others are arguing about something at this point or hyping something up, I’m usually just listening.” He sent Naruto a wide smile before he shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Naruto already knew that even though he was usually one the ones arguing or talking as they waited for the movie to start. Or depending on who he sat with and where… having a great time with the selfies. But honestly that was them, that was how these things went.

They were looking for a good time, that was why they went but depending on those who went, Naruto needed something else to think about. He had never seen a movie with just himself and Kakashi. There was always someone around. Always, before it had been because that was how it was then as they went their own ways it was because that was how Naruto needed it.

Five years of knowing the guy and they were now hanging out by themselves. Jesus, although that was because he had feared getting closer than he already was. Well, thanks to fate that plan was out the window.

X

“I’ve got to come back and see that when it comes out.” Naruto hissed as the trailer finished.

“Really?” Kakashi asked as the warning screen for the next trailer began. “Not really the type others like. Or Sasuke to be honest.”

“I’ll go by myself. Those types of movies I tend to come by myself.” Naruto shrugged as the trailer began. He wrinkled his nose because he had already seen it and he really was not that impressed. He had no plans towards watching that.

“You... come alone?” Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded before he made a verbal reply. “Why?”

“Because it’s fun. No real difference. I won’t drag the others to watch it if I know it isn’t their thing. I just pick a day that will be empty and turn up. No real problem for anyone. I can watch it at home but going out and watching it?” Naruto laughed softly. “I like it.”

“Me too.” Kakashi said softly. “I used to go by myself a lot. Don’t do that much now, usually I’m with you guys or Obito is dragging me or what I want to watch has already made it to TV but I wouldn’t mind tagging along when you go to watch that.” Kakashi snorted. “Not this when it comes out, no way I’m paying money to watch that.”

“Too many explosions?”

“I can’t even see a plot in there, just plenty of locations blowing up.”

“Dude’s hot thought.”

“Meh… I’m hotter.” Kakashi said so seriously Naruto almost choked on his popcorn before he started to laugh instead.

X

So he had been afraid of this happening. It was why he had always made sure they had someone around. They were friends but he had never been alone with Kakashi like this. He knew he liked him god above.

He had fallen for him all over again and that wasn’t fair. He was already unfairly attractive but to really talk to him? Naruto felt his heart clench sharply and resolved himself for the familiar pain. There was nothing he could do but go with the flow because he was having the time of his life. Their hands brushed as Kakashi stole some of his nachos and Naruto laughed even as he jostled the older man.

It was so easy to like him and that was the problem. It wasn’t fair, to like someone you couldn’t have? It was just painful. Before he had a suspicion and he had nipped the crush right in the bud. Had many buffers but he had just fallen into the hell again just deeper this time.

Naruto listened to Kakashi’s laughter next to him and even as he despaired he was unable to really get mad. It sucked but he would live. And it really was not that bad a thing. Kakashi was a cool guy. No real hardship.

He looked back to the screen when Kakashi looked in his direction. His heart was fluttering in his chest, a good and bad feeling but he had already known this would happen.

X

“Newbies.” Kakashi whispered when others started to leave the theatre when the credits began to roll.

“We were like that too.” Naruto whispered back.

“Still should know better.” Kakashi whispered, he shook his sip and sighed at the rattle. “All gone.” He slid a look Naruto’s way and Naruto moved his drink from the armrest to the opposite one further away from Kakashi. “So stingy.”

“Wait for like three minutes and you can buy your own.” Naruto sniffed as shadows from those leaving the theatre flickered across the screen.

“I’ll dry up by then.” Kakashi whispered, a note of soft protest in his voice. “Just a sip.”

“A small sip.” Naruto replied.

“A mouthful.”

“A sip, to wet your lips, keep you fine until the credits roll.”

“So mean.” Kakashi muttered, Naruto handed over his drink with a sigh and hissed when Kakashi took more than he had requested.

“This is why I have trust issues.” He muttered darkly, he retrieved his drink and carefully put the straw back to his lips. “Lucky there is some left.” He muttered, he hoped his nervousness was covered by the pretend anger. His lips covered the straw and he cursed his heart when it fluttered in his chest when he thought about the idea of an indirect kiss. He was so hopeless.

X

“Careful.” A firm hand caught his arm when he slipped down one the steps and Naruto’s breath caught for more than the almost fall. “These lights aren’t the best and the steps are kind of steep.”

“Yeah I guess I misstep there.” Naruto choked out when Kakashi released his elbow so they could leave the theatre. “Guess my legs are stiff for sitting so long too.”

“Worth it though.” Kakashi looked back behind them to where they had been seated before he laughed softly. “This was a lot of fun.”

“I know what you mean.” Naruto said softly even as his eyes traced over Kakashi’s happy features to commit them to memory, his heart dipped at Kakashi’s tone and smile.

“Never thought this would be so much fun.” Kakashi repeated before he sighed. “I don’t actually want to go home yet.”

“Me neither.” Naruto admitted. “How about we find something in the food court and eat for a bit?” Even though he knew better he did not want to go home either. He did not want the day, the moment between them to end even though he knew it would damn him in the end. Did not stop him from soaking up Kakashi’s smile when the man fished out some coupons from his pants from the food court. Didn’t stop him from snatching one and leading the way. Didn’t stop his heart from soaring high.

X

So why was he in the same situation again? Maybe because he couldn’t help himself? Because he was too far gone? He was a sucker for punishment? Or maybe because when it came right down to it the way being with Kakashi made him feel was unlike any other feeling and worth the agony.

Besides, he was fine with it all. He smiled at the man waiting at the ticket booth before he strode over his smile bright. Running had been nice but the fall from here on out might not be so bad.

 


End file.
